


Buyer Beware

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to be careful of what you buy on E-bay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buyer Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Kami requested Spock as a slave, which reminded me of this I wrote years ago and never posted. I polished it up, but it's still not my best work. Not enough development of the plot to get to the sex, but if nothing else, it's short!

_**Buyer Beware**_  
Title: Buyer Beware  
Author: Trista_zevkia  
Pairing/Characters: AU: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: NC:17  
Summary: You have to be careful of what you buy on E-bay!  
Notes: Kami requested Spock as a slave, which reminded me of this I wrote years ago and never posted. I polished it up, but it's still not my best work. Not enough development of the plot to get to the sex, but if nothing else, it's short!

Buyer Beware

With all of the major holidays over, Kirk strolled through the slave market of Echidrua Bay with few other buyers. Prices would be lower but selection might also suffer. That didn’t really matter to him, as he was looking for something expendable. At best a bodyguard; at worst a distraction. The holidays had brought him three assassination attempts from people envious of his position as a starship captain in the Empire. He rounded the corner and had to blink the hot red sun out of his eyes. Silhouetted against that impressive desert backdrop was a gangly Vulcan male, undernourished and heavily scared. He wore only desert pants and the neural inhibitor neck band that kept his mental powers under control. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders squared. But his eyes burned like polished ebony, seemingly unaware of the cage around him. Suddenly, Kirk felt a kind of compassion for the man who had put the neck ring on this one. Surely they had earned their pay that day. Mentally licking his lips, Kirk placed a bid; this one was perfect.

Even well feed the half Vulcan was lean, but sufficiently intimidating. The assassination attempts slowed down but never really stopped. After a persistent female assassin almost killed him, Kirk made Spock stand guard during his liaisons. Kirk could remember when he first started making Spock watch, but not when he started showing off for him. Nor was he sure when the bodyguard and slave became Spock, a trusted companion. Eventually Kirk even allowed him to sit at the useless and unmanned science console during bridge shifts. Before he could think about it, Spock was using that useless equipment to save them all, providing information on the enemy.

It was almost perfect, and should have made Kirk even more suspicious and guarded. Instead, when a bit of sabotage to the warp engines forced the Enterprise to limp to the nearest Imperial star base for repairs, Kirk was in his quarters. Kirk was about to kick his latest conquest out the door when he realized Spock wasn’t there. Furious and suspicious he raced to the console, and she fled while he was distracted. A few commands and the locator switch in the collar showed Spock making his way to the Kirk’s quarters.

“Where have you been, slave?” Kirk demanded when Spock entered. Spock’s answer was to reach up and removed the collar from around his neck. He flung the thing to the floor and Kirk had a burst of insight.

“You freed the Vulcan slaves.” It was a statement of fact in a voice of incredulity.

“No human, I freed all the slaves within reach of the Enterprise’s communication system. Right now broken collars are deciding the future. Slaves find they are free and doubtless take revenge on their owners. Your empire crumbles and its mightiest ship is in dry dock.”

Seeking to deny the words, Kirk made a lunge for the door, only to be stopped by arms of iron.

“Oh no, Jim, you do not get off that easily.” Said in a low, throaty growl, Kirk was pulled back into the room. The door swished shut as Kirk was pulled to Spock’s firm body. Hot hands made their way down his body, efficiently removed the short robe he wore. A violent throw and Kirk was face down on his bed, the silken tie from his robe binding his hands together. Most of him denied what was about to happen, but some part locked his legs together. Spock laughed. It was a short, throaty noise that only Kirk would recognize as such, but it was a laugh. The press of a body over his own preceded the whisper in his ear.

“Not that easy.” And Spock kissed a trail of hot, moist kisses down his backbone Nibbling teeth returned to his round ear and Kirk’s head turned into the kiss of its own volition. Repulsed by the reaction, Kirk sought to bury his head in the pillow below him. Traces of heat appeared when feather light fingers brushed his skin. Excruciatingly slow, Spock’s hands and mouth found their way to Kirk’s firm buttocks. Kirk was decidedly uncomfortable with his hands securely fastened and his hard cock pressed into the mattress. Calling up his formidable will to resist the pleasure he felt, Kirk tightened every muscle in his butt that he could. A small sound, almost a full laugh, escaped the lips of his rapist.

Even as he thought the word, rapist, Kirk knew it was wrong. No attempt at rape would result in such a flush to his skin, the thrill that ran through him with each touch and his own arousal. Seducer felt like the right word. Hadn’t Spock seduced him with every look of those ebony eyes, every “Yes Sir” in that velvet baritone? Kirk came to this conclusion just as the fingertips left his body entirely. When a moan of longing left his lips, it was answered by the fingers finding their way to his shoulders. Gently he was flipped onto his back, so hot Vulcan hands could find their way to his temple.

“My mind to your mind.” The words were growled in a voice deepened by desire. The sound made Kirk lick his lips. Suddenly he felt a second mind on his, poorly hiding a passion as intense as his own. There was a weird moment while Spock dug through Kirk’s mind, until he found what he wanted and Kirk felt his whole body relax. Feeling like his butt had been turned to butter, topped by the hardest cock he had ever experienced, Kirk almost came with excitement when Spock gently lifted his legs. Slowly, Spock slid his cock into Kirk, deeper than Kirk would have thought he could take. Balls firmly pressed to buttocks, Spock slid back out. Again he plunged, slowly increase speed as each movement rubbed against Kirk’s prostate.

Dragging out his pleasure, Spock took his time setting a speed that brought Kirk to the edge of orgasm. Finally, finally Spock released himself into Kirk, grunting once. Overcome with the feeling of fluid dripping out of him, Spock’s fluid, Kirk came. Slowly Kirk returned to the real world, as a high pitched beeping noise filled his ears. Suddenly the weight was gone and Kirk felt a sudden chill with the loss of contact. A quick glance showed Spock was busy dressing, Vulcan efficiency and no sign of the passion he had just demonstrated. Squirming into a sitting position, Kirk looked at his former slave with new perspective. Spock graciously spared him a glance before speaking.

“If you will excuse me, I have to check on my slave collar virus. I would suggest you take this time to escape, as I have more of the same planned for you, Jim.” The sound of his first name on those exotic lips brought a singe of response to Jim’s groin. With that, Spock was gone. Jim worked his bonds lose and wondered if Spock would be gone long enough for a quick shower. A shower was not all Jim was hoping for. He was waiting until Spock returned, after all the suggestion of escape had been just that, a suggestion. Kirk wasn’t dumb enough to leave the greatest pleasure he had ever known. Spock would have some surprises when he got back, even if Kirk had to dig out the toys under his bed.


End file.
